


Blue

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are about to be married. Anna is so happy, and yet, she's also not.written for day 5 prompt of kristannaweek2020, "blue": sadness, water, calm
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	Blue

Anna stands, looking out at the crystal blue water of the docks. She stands quietly, wrapping her Mother's shawl tigther around her shoulders. Everything was so crazy busy lately with her upcoming wedding. 

Her dress was picked out.

The flowers were chosen. 

Kristoff's tux was being pressed.

Everything was going smoothly.

Anna was so happy. And she's also not. She had to step away from it all. The feeling in her heart was _blue._ The blueness seeped though her. The day she had learned about them passing was the worse of it all. And now, it was an ache. How she wished they could've seen her wed Kristoff. They could've also seen how great he is. How much love she has for him. 

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff's gentle voice pulls her out of her thoughts, and she turns to look at him. 

"Kristoff, hey." She replies. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, placing his warm hand on her shoulder. "Not getting cold feet?"

"Heavens no, Kristoff. Nothing like that." She sighs, turning back to glance out at the water. The salty breeze blew though her auburn hair. "I was just thinking, we're getting married but my parents, they're not going to be at my wedding." 

"Oh, Anna..." Kristoff is at lose for words.

She glances back at him, tears welling in her eyes. "You would've liked them. You could've talked to my Father about Troll Lore and my Mother about the Northuldra people." 

He nods with a melanchony smile. "Yeah, it would've been great. I wish I could've known them."

"I'm sorry," Anna apologizes. She knows this is a lot. 

"Feel whatever it is you need to feel, Anna. It's okay to be sad." Kristoff pulls her into a hug, his arms surrounding her in comforting warmth. 

"I only knew them for so long, Kristoff.. they didn't have all the answers, but what parent does? They were so desperate to find out more about Elsa." 

Her voice grows wavey, on the verge of crying. "I-I miss them so much."

"It's okay, Anna. It's okay." Kristoff repeats the words as he holds her. Anna buries her face into his chest, the wave of grief hitting her. Tears fall into his leather vest as she begins to cry. Her shoulders lightly quake. She cries for a while, Kristoff feels his own eyes edged with tears.

Anna's sobs eventually lessen, her face still buried.

"Even if they aren't physically here, Anna, they'll always be with you. In your heart." Kristoff gently strokes Anna's hair. 

She looks up at him then, a tiny smile gracing her lips. He was right. Anna would always remember them forever. She'll tell their future kids about them. It would be okay.

"Thank you, Kristoff."

"Anything for you, my love."


End file.
